


as if the earth's reserved for you and i

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil visit the Sky Bar in Manchester during their first in-person meeting, where they further realize the depth of their feelings and make the most of their time together.





	as if the earth's reserved for you and i

Dan downed the remainder of his drink, the liquor burning slightly as it passed down his throat. He was secretly thankful for the fact that Phil had suggested coming to the Sky Bar; there was a very small likelihood that he would be able to get through this without embarrassment if he were sober.

He and Phil were sat at one of the tables overlooking Manchester, the city itself becoming brighter and more luminescent behind the glass separation as the sky above darkened. The sun was still visible at its position peeking out from the horizon, but its descent seemed to quicken as the time passed. Dan stole a glance at Phil, who seemed somewhat entranced by his drink, watching as the pink and orange lighting danced upon his face. It might have been the buzz of the alcohol beginning to kick in, but, in that moment, Dan thought that Phil would make the perfect subject of a painting. As he continued to look Phil over, said subject met his eyes.

“Enjoying the view?” Phil smirked at Dan, setting his glass down as he continued to gaze back at him.

“Maybe.” Dan nudged Phil’s leg under the table slightly as a smile began to form on his lips. “Seems like you were more interested in your drink though. I have to say, I’m a little hurt.”

Phil laughed slightly and picked his glass back up, swirling the contents of the cocktail and eyeing it. “You have to admit, they have some pretty interesting stuff here.” He set the drink back down. “Though I prefer my other company better.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Gives me someone to talk to. Don’t want to look like a loner coming here by myself.”

Dan rolled his eyes, his leg brushing against Phil’s again. “Shut up.”

Phil shot him back a smug smile. The two continued to sit in silence for a bit, sneaking a few glances at one another. Dan found himself fixating on the sun as it sank further beneath the horizon line, the sky turning into a deeper mixture of purples and pinks. Just a month ago, he had wished for someone to view the sunset with; he’s glad he can share this moment with Phil of all people.

“It’s funny,” Phil said, breaking the silence.

“What is?”

“Well, okay, I’ll tell you, but don’t laugh or anything.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “About…?”

“I don’t know if you even remember this, but about a month back you posted a picture of yourself on your roof with the sun setting behind you. And you mentioned how you wish you had someone there with you to watch it.”

A warm feeling filled Dan’s stomach. In any other case, he would have thought it was the alcohol, but not now. He was honestly surprised Phil even remembered.

“So, this is probably going to sound really cheesy, but I wanted to give you your wish. I mean, I know we wanted to come here already, and you can’t really beat a view like this,” Phil continued, looking out onto the vibrant city below. “Anyway, I hope that you’re glad you came and it’s at least a little like you’d hoped it would be.” Phil’s seemingly self-assured disposition gave way to a more vulnerable - almost shy - demeanor.

Dan couldn’t help it - he broke out into a grin. It was always interesting to see Phil’s interactions go from flirty and unbothered to slightly awkward and endearing. It acted as a reminder of how their relationship seemed to mirror that of a newly-developed high school romance. Both of them may have already experienced the thrills of a blossoming secondary school love, but it still felt new and exciting every time they talked. Now that they had officially met in person, all those feelings were only amplified.

“I’m definitely glad, Phil. And thanks for taking me here and making my wish come true,” Dan said, his smile refusing to falter. If he were being completely honest, Phil had already granted his wishes a long time ago by coming into his life in the first place. He felt like that was on a whole other level of cheesiness though, so he filed it away for future use down the line - assuming he would get the opportunity.

The pair’s conversation fell back into noncommittal flirtation and banter, a safety net of sorts to try and avoid the prospect and seriosity of an official relationship. It wasn’t that neither of them wanted just that - Dan had literally been playing out the possibilities of their first date, and future dates, for months at this point - but both were too scared to take the leap and actually risk it. The comments, Tweets, even the Skype calls, were all somewhat easy, harmless; they paled in comparison to the reality of seeing one another in person, being able to actually witness the way the other’s eyes wrinkled slightly at the corners when they smiled or how their face flushed slightly red when they were confronted by the chilly Manchester air. Small details that one wouldn’t normally think twice about and, yet, somehow managed to make both of their stomachs flip over on themselves.

But it was good. It reminded the two of them that this was real and that the connection they shared was deeper than just some byproduct of the boredom of two young men on the internet. Dan hadn’t been completely naive when he and Phil had first started contacting one another. He knew that there was the strong likelihood that Phil was after something more than just casual conversation and that it probably wasn’t some juvenile love story. Then, the guy had to go and surprise Dan by being the most authentic and understanding person in his life - though, it wasn’t like he was complaining.

As the sun fully concealed itself, and the sky was seemingly cloaked in a sheet of black, Dan and Phil began to make their descent down the elevator of the Hilton Hotel and to the city below.

“So, was that better or worse than the sunset back at your house?” Phil asked as the lift began to move to the bottom floor. It was surprisingly vacant, the shiny interior seeming extravagant and especially lavish juxtaposed with their flannels and respective attire, a good portion of which came from shops that didn’t even share the same street with the more high-end vendors. Regardless, they were hardly embarrassed, especially considering the fact that they were still running on the buzz from earlier that evening.

“Hm, significantly better I’d say.” Dan didn’t even feel the need to hide it behind a sarcastic remark or quip. Being with Phil during the sunset, and the whole day, had brightened his mood astronomically. He might as well let the reason for it be aware.

“Oh, really?” Phil quirked an eyebrow slightly and shortened the distance between them. The space inside of the elevator was definitely not lacking, but the two had managed to already find themselves by each other’s side. Phil barely had to move before they were brushing shoulders.

“What, expecting me to say something different? Sorry to disappoint, Lester.”

Phil’s only response was to lift half of his mouth up in a smirk. The expression shouldn’t have elicited much of a reaction from Dan, but the close proximity between the two of them caused his breath to catch slightly and his face to heat up.

“So...what’s next on our great Manchester adventure?” Dan asked when he regained a little bit of his composure. The alcohol was definitely beginning to wear off.

The other half of Phil’s mouth lifted up into that classic “AmazingPhil” smile, that classic _Phil_  smile, as he responded. “I was thinking we finish it off with the wheel.”

Dan felt his own face relax a bit, his body leaning slightly into Phil’s. It was funny how Dan could get flustered around Phil one second, and then the next be reminded that he was the same guy who made silly - albeit, super cool - videos on YouTube and would joke with him over Skype.

“Yeah.” The comfort Dan began to feel around Phil and the realization that their outing was coming to an end caused him to shift his weight further into Phil’s side, his head coming down to rest on his shoulder. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

He stayed that way, his head on Phil’s shoulder, the rest of the lift ride down until they reached the first floor.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo my love for 2009 knows no bounds. i drafted this up months ago and got too embarrassed to post it but….whatever i’m embracing it for the cheesy and corny thing that it is. also this is just something i thought up based on the first time they met up in person, not stating any of this actually happened. i apologize for this mess haha.


End file.
